Envenom
:Let the venom shoot through your veins. Envenom is a rogue ability learned at level 62. Used as a finishing move, it consumes one or more of your Deadly Poison doses on the target and deals instant poison damage. One dose is consumed for each combo point up to a maximum of 5. Notes * Must be facing your target. * Must not be disarmed. * Must have applied at least one dose of Deadly Poison on the target. * Must have at least one combo point on the target. Rank table rank 1 is not up to date, if multiple ranks still exist in the first place. Related talents * The Vile Poisons talent increases the damage dealt by Envenom by up to 20%. * Master Poisoner gives a 33/66/100% chance for Envenom to not consume any Deadly Poison doses. Pre-3.2.2 this instead granted an increased chance to apply Deadly Poison after using Envenom; this has now been folded into the ability itself. Tips Envenom works much differently than other talents that the rogue might be used to, and therefore must be used with certain considerations in order to benefit fully from its capabilities. * For a rogue properly specialized into poisoning skills, Envenom can effectively replace Eviscerate as a finishing move in certain cases. While Eviscerate does physical melee damage - mitigated by the target's armor, Envenom ignores armor completely, much like a spell, and instead causes Nature Damage to the target. * Unlike most other rogue abilities, Envenom is classified as a Nature Spell. But for unknown reasons just poisons have diminished, or even no effect against mobs with high nature resistance or immunity. Envenom is a bypass spell and nature resistance are discounted by Deadly Poison. * If you have more charges than combo points and use Envenom, only as many charges will be removed (and do damage) as the number of combo points you used up. * If you have more combo points than charges on the target, all combo points will be used up regardless, but you will only do damage according to the number of charges. * It is possible for Envenom to critically hit its target, causing 2x damage. Its chance to crit is based on your melee crit chance, unlike other poison effects, which are based on your spell crit chance. * Can be used with Cold Blood. Stack Deadly Poison * In order to quickly gain a full stack of 5 Deadly Poison effects on your target, the Rogue should make sure to apply Deadly Poison to both weapons, as well as utilize abilities and talents such as Shiv, Slice and Dice, and Improved Poisons. * Shiv is an effective means of building both combo points as well as applying charges of Deadly Poison to the target. Build Combo Points * The rogue must also build combo points fast to use Envenom effectively. Talents and abilities like Setup, Initiative, Ruthlessness, Cheap Shot, and Mutilate are effective Combo Point builders. Category:Rogue abilities Category:Nature spells